Advenutre of Timmy
by Stampyfan16
Summary: This story is based on Minecraft Youtubers' Stampylonghead and iBallisticSquid's series "Quest to Kill the Enderdragon"


**The Story of Timmy**

 **A Minecraft Story**

By Elizabeth Gunther

To my favorite 2 MineCrafters

StampyCat & Squid-Nugget

Once upon a time, a villager who did not have a name was walking in his village. Then he saw the well that the women drew water from, and he couldn't resist it. A well for the villager was like honey for bees. He jumped over the wall and splashed into the water. The well was very deep, but, thankfully, he could swim.

Then he wondered what to do next. _It's very stupid,_ he thought, _to jump into a well when I can't get back out. Why did I do such a silly thing?_ He splashed about, but could not find a way out of the well. It was such a tiny well, that he couldn't move about much. All of a sudden, he heard humming and singing. "I'm a happy squid, I like this birthday hat, and it is very flat." came the voice. The villager looked up and saw another villager. He was a very VERY strange villager. He was BLUE! Imagine that! A blue villager! The villager (the one in the well) made the only sound he could. It sounded like _hmmph._ The "villager" looked down and said, "Oh! Hello! You must be Timmy." _What is a Timmy?_ the villager in the well thought. "Hold on a minute!" the blue villager said and ran off to a hill with a T on it.

Chapter 2

"Stampy! Stampy!" Squid-Nugget called running into a cave. "What is it Squid? What's the matter?" an orange cat called. "There's a villager named Timmy stuck in the well! We've got to get him out!" Stampy-Cat said, "I'll be there in a minute Squid, I've just got to get my pick-ax."

Squid hurried out of the cave and back to the well. "Hold on Timmy! I'll get you out!" Squid broke the cobblestone wall around the well and Timmy jumped out. Just then Stampy came running over. "Squid! I thought you needed help," he said. "Well I just got him out of it," Squid said looking over at Timmy. Timmy said _hmph hmph._ "Why what a cute little villager!" said Stampy. Then to Squid, he said, "Let's make some iron bars around the well. Then Timmy definitely won't be able to get in." Stampy and Squid did so, and they thought Timmy wouldn't be getting in again. But a while later, Timmy once again had jumped into the well.

Chapter 3

Timmy wandered about the little village and thought, _I sure wish I could go in the well again._ He was a very silly little villager to think about this after being stuck in the well before. _Hmmm,_ thought Timmy, _I must get in that well somehow… I've got it! I will break the bars around the well, and jump in!_ Timmy did this, and very soon, he was stuck in the well just like before. Again he thought, _I am so stupid! I should never have gone in! What was I_ thinking _?!_ Timmy _hmmpfed_ and _humped_ and also _hhmphed_ but could not get anyone's attention. Poor Timmy! He sat there all day and almost into the night when someone finally came. It was the blue villager called Squid, coming back to get more wheat for baking cakes. Timmy _hmmaaphed_ as loud as he could and caught Squid's attention! _Hooray!_ Thought Timmy. _He noticed me!_ "What are you doing back in there Timmy?" asked a very surprised Squid. Timmy said nothing, for he didn't want the blue villager to know what had happened. But of course, Squid would not understand anyway. He could not speak the secret language of villagers. But Squid said, "Well I'll tell Stampy how you mysteriously got in there again." Timmy heard Squid muttering to himself as he walked off, "How did he get in there? He couldn't have broken the bars. Could he?" Timmy waited, splashing about in the well thinking how silly he had been to go back to the well, break the bars, and jump in, even though he knew he would only get stuck again!

Chapter 4

Squid and Stampy now had houses in the village. One looked like a Squid, and the other looked like a Stampy-Cat. Squid rushed into Stampy's house and said, "Stampy! You won't believe what I found in the well!" "What?" asked Stampy. "A pig? A chicken? A _cow?_ " "No!" cried Squid. "Timmy! Timmy's in the well!" "Wha- _how?_ " exclaimed Stampy. " _How did he get in?!"_ "I have no idea! I was going by to get some wheat for cakes and I heard this loud _hmmph_ and saw Timmy in the well! I really have no idea _how_ he got _in there!"_ Stampy and Squid rushed over to the well, where Timmy was bobbing around in the water. "What?! The bars are-are-are GONE!" cried Stampy. "What happened to them?!" "I don't know!" answered Squid. "Maybe he _broke_ the bars?" "But how?" asked a bewildered StampyCat. "Villagers can walk, jump, and swim, but they can't place or break anything!" It was very mysterious for Squid and Stampy. They never found out how Timmy had broken the bars.

Chapter 5

After Timmy had gone into the well again, Stampy and Squid decided it was time to give Timmy a house to live in. Timmy didn't know that they were doing this, but he saw them making something tall and skinny. He wondered _What is that they are making?_ It was brown and had legs and arms. Once they finished the skinny part, they started making a fat, short part. It looked sort of like a head. Timmy had not figured out what Squid and Stampy were making yet, but it looked like they were making a person. But it had a door in the belly! _So it must be a house!_ Thought Timmy. Squid was very proud when Stampy finished the house, although Squid himself did not do any of it. Then Timmy saw Squid and Stampy coming over to him. "Timmy," said Stampy, "We've made you a house! Come and see it!" But Timmy did not want a house. He had the little houses in the village and his not-supposed-to-go-in well. Timmy just _hmmapfhed_ and looked around. Was the house Squid and Stampy had been making for him? He followed Stampy and thought about what he would with his house. He didn't want to live in it, that was for sure. He walked around freely and thought it nice to choose where he lived. When Squid stopped he said, "See Timmy? It's a brand new villager-house! It's for you to live in!" Stampy opened the door for Timmy. "See?" he said pointing toward the door of the house. "A house! For you! See? Go on, go in!" _They are talking like I don't understand them._ Timmy thought. He did not like this. He started to walk away. "Timmy! Timmy, come back! Where are you going?" Stampy and Squid called. Timmy said nothing but said to himself, _They can't make me live THERE. I'm going to live wherever I want!_

Chapter 6

Squid and Stampy were sad that Timmy did not like his house. They thought a while. Then Stampy said, "I've got it, Squid! Let's set up a trap!" "Yeah!" Squid answered. "We get a door, place it, and he'll come to it if we flap it in and out!" "Exactly! And then we'll place more doors inside his house, and he'll be lured by them!" cried Stampy. "If we flap them." said Squid. So Stampy and Squid worked on the trap all day. Then they had to wait for Timmy. "Here he comes!" Squid called to Stampy. Stampy flapped the door with all his might, and Timmy came a little closer. "More, MORE!" Squid screamed. So Stampy flapped the door as fast as he could without breaking it, and Timmy came so close, that stampy almost hit him! Then Squid called, "Now flap his door! Fast, fast, FAST!" Stampy flapped and flapped and FLAPPED the door in and out in and out in and out! Timmy walked over and stopped near the door. He started to turn around, but jerked back and ran inside, and Stampy closed the door with a bang! Timmy was in! Squid felt very happy, but Stampy felt a bit sad. He said, "Squid, look at Timmy. He doesn't look happy at all. He looks gloomy, Squid, he wants to get out!" "Well look, Stampy, he'll be fine! He has plenty of doors in his house to flap! Remember all those doors we put inside? He'll be okay!" Squid said. Then Stampy remembered something. Something _awful_! "Squid," he said quietly. Squid didn't answer. "Squid!" Stampy cried. "What, Stampy, what's wrong?" "Villagers _can't open doors!_ " "Oh, NOOOOOO!" shouted Squid at the top of his lungs. "You're RIGHT, Stampy! They can't open doors! Why didn't we think of this before?!" "We can't leave him in there!" cried Stampy. "He'll just sit there in the house and - and - do nothing!" Squid thought a bit. "Maybe," he said slowly, "maybe we can build a fence around the town and let him roam around a bit." "Yes!" cried Stampy. "And keep him inside the fence, and leave his house doors open." Stampy and Squid were happy that they had found a solution. They built a lot more things in their town, and noticed Timmy had wandered off and had not been seen for quite a while. And now they are building more things and wondering where Timmy could have gone.

The End


End file.
